Outdoor gas and charcoal grills are very popular devices and it is very often highly desirable that such grills be portable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,215 to DiGianvittorio discloses an outdoor portable charcoal gas grill which includes a housing having a base for supporting a burner, a pair of spaced apart front and rear walls and side walls, each wall in each pair of walls being releasably interlocked with each associated wall of the other pair of walls, at least one of the walls being detachably mountable to the base, a cover hingeably attachable to one of the walls and a collapsible stand for supporting the erected grill housing.
The portable grill so constructed can be quickly and simply assembled and disassembled to enable compact and convenient transportation and storage of the grill and can also be assembled and disassembled by hand without screws, bolts, nuts or similar means of attachment. Yet this device is designed for outdoor use only, and may be frequently used during warm weather seasons or so called the "barbecuing season". There is a need, therefore, for a multi-functional grill to be used for all year round. For example, a portable grill for outdoor use during warm seasons and for indoor use as a heater during cold seasons and so on.